


体温

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: 涩C姐x1，s13末尾神殿梗后半部分是C自发电注意避雷构思一时爽写文火葬场，这玩意儿真难写……
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Kudos: 2





	体温

**Author's Note:**

> 涩C姐x1，s13末尾神殿梗  
> 后半部分是C自发电注意避雷  
> 构思一时爽写文火葬场，这玩意儿真难写……

这些变化就发生在一瞬间。  
加速的心跳、异常的体温、无法集中的思绪、尝试散热而紊乱的呼吸。长久以来她没有一个发泄欲望的机会，现在，它被悄然点燃。  
神殿的影响远超出了Carolina的想象，在这强大的外力作用下，她的意志薄弱得不堪一击。那些充满了情感的欲望退化为了人类的本能，如同兽性那般的纯粹，吞噬了理智。  
此刻她只在想着一个人，Washington，她被自己的想法吓了一跳，为什么会是他。勉强地接受了自己的真实想法之后，她又找别的理由说服自己：Washington是她最重要的朋友和最信任的搭档，她没有什么别的意思，现在一切都是神殿的影响，她坚信着。  
无论她用什么理由说服自己，她的身体可不是自己能控制的。她竭力抑制着自己的冲动，只想快点回到自己的房间，否则……她不知道自己会做出什么。  
思绪不可控地逐渐只剩下Washington的名字，Carolina已经放弃继续胡思乱想，她需要一个人待着，直到神殿的影响结束。她低着头没有看路，快到自己房间的时候突然撞到了谁。  
Carolina被对方顺势扶着肩抱住，当她抬头对上了对方的眼，对上了那再熟悉不过的澄澈蓝瞳的时候，和他的身体接触变成了一段异样的电流触动着她的神经。她立刻后退拉开了距离，像一只受到惊吓的猫。“抱歉，我没看路。”Carolina努力压制着自己的呼吸和表情，她不想让Washington发现自己的异样。  
当然，这不可能瞒过Washington，神殿启动之后会发生什么，他自然清楚，只不过他同样心照不宣。“Lina，你还好吧？”这个称呼是Washington私下里使用的，现在这份亲昵的含义变得如此暧昧，即使是一个普通的昵称也让她的心变得躁动不安。Carolina觉得自己的脸变得更烫了，“Wash？嗯，我没事。”  
然后他可有可无地说了一些其他的话题，像是为了转移某人与某人的注意力，她也点点头应了几句，接着他们都陷入了沉默，这安静的几秒变得十分漫长。他们的距离不是特别近，却一样可以清楚地听见对方的呼吸声，一深一浅地似乎即将失去规律。Carolina偷偷看了一眼对方，Washington没有在看着自己，她不知道他在想什么——她连自己在想什么都不知道了。  
找个理由赶快离开并不难，然而她说不出话，就像是在意着什么，她一手抓住自己的左肩，接着摸在了自己的发尾上。刚刚被Washington触碰过的皮肤隐约有些温度，被她吸收为自己的体温，她欲求着的。他们时常在拥抱中共享体温，现在她迷恋着这份温暖，她渴望这份温暖，不仅是拥抱和最简单的肌肤相亲，而且——  
Carolina的身躯突然微微一颤，天啊，她清醒了一阵，被自己的想法吓到了，她不敢相信那就是她的真实想法，她不相信。她一口咬定这是神殿影响的结果，想着得赶快离开Washington的身边。  
当Carolina还在想怎么开口的时候，Washington有了什么动作，他说着她名字的发音有点模糊，让人听不清楚，他似乎没有做好决定，依然在进行着心理斗争。然后，他伸出的手被她一把推开，Carolina打断了他还未说出的话语：“我现在需要一个人待着……不要靠近我。”  
她不敢看Washington的眼睛，她不想知道现在Washington是用什么眼神看着自己的，现在的自己简直糟糕透了。Carolina低着头，垂下的红发挡住了她的表情，她稳住颤抖的声音向他恳求：“不要碰我……求你了，David。”  
她脱口而出的不是那个搭档的代号，而是他的名字，连她自己都不知道自己为什么会这么说。她没有看见Washington那一瞬间的反应，兀自丢下一句“对不起”，打开旁边的门躲进自己的房间里，关门后扣上了锁。

按下门锁确认门不会被别人打开之后，她立刻躺到床上，拉起被子蜷缩着躲了进去。她没有开灯，因为房间里的黑暗会帮她掩饰住她的心情。  
此时此刻，她需要发泄，她无需再继续忍耐。Carolina抓紧了被子的一角，闭上眼想着和Washington的拥抱，想着他的体温，想着他近在咫尺的呼吸和心跳。她把手伸进衣服里时，底下已经湿得一塌糊涂，指尖轻抚过入口的缝隙粘上了液体，她的神经抽动了一下，不自觉地收紧了本就闭合在一起的双腿。  
就连Carolina自己也不愿相信自己竟然是这副脆弱的样子，虽然她的防御力也确实不是很高。真是多亏了神殿的影响，现在的她只需要一点简单的触碰就可以达到高潮，她深吸一口气缓缓吐出，指尖逐渐开始有了动作。  
幻想中的Washington和自己从拥抱开始了下一步，唇间湿热的亲吻、每一个敏感点的触碰，跨越那条线之后，便是一步一步地逐渐加剧。刺激达到顶峰前的一瞬间她会停下自己的手，直到她神志不清地动摇着恳求，连自己的声音都无法控制住。  
一次高潮到达的时候，仿佛全身的血液开始倒流。Carolina没有选择就此停止，而是继续深入自己的身体，移动手指的时候她想象着对方温柔的动作。与其说她希望Washington会温柔一点，不如说她不太想象的出动作粗暴的他。所以她尝试了一下改变节奏，然后她被自己过于激烈的反应刺激得差点喘不过气。如果被Washington发现自己的弱点，那她就输定了，Carolina不自觉地想到，不过她否定了自己，这种事情不应该会发生。  
第二次她的手停在了自己身体里最敏感的地方，她没有再犹豫也没有再思考，已然投身于闭上眼后交换融合体温的相拥里。触摸与抽动带来的剧烈电流近乎将她的神经带入麻痹的中止，她抓紧了被单的那一角，轻轻地喃喃地念着他的名字，直到高潮的结束。  
她不需要去想着他是自己的朋友和搭档，她不需要去质疑自己内心真正的想法，只有这短短的时间内她才会放任自己回应本能。因为这一切都是神殿影响导致的，因为，这只是一个让人害羞的梦而已。

Carolina不知道自己的生物钟还有没有起效，她不知道自己睡了多久。醒来的时候她明显觉得全身一阵轻松，看来这该死的神殿终于停止了，她有点为自己松了口气。  
她起床简单地冲了个凉，好好整理了一下乱糟糟的自己。打开房门的锁推门出去的时候，她看见了同时从对面房间出来的Washington。“……早啊。”他开口打招呼时说话语速有一点放慢，Carolina随口回复了一句，走上前抱住了对方，她的动作一如既往地自然。  
被抱住的那一刻，Washington的身子好像僵了一下，Carolina没有注意到，她只是单纯地在想着Washington温暖的怀抱而已。她觉得自己还没睡醒，所以她想在他的怀里多偷一会儿懒，在这里可以听着那熟悉的心跳和呼吸，令人安心。而Washington没有像往常一样同样抱住自己，于是Carolina把他抱得更紧了。  
过了一会儿她从他的肩上抬起头，说：“我昨晚梦见我和你一起把Tucker追着打。”Washington移开视线想了一下：“我好像和你做了一样的梦。”  
“看来我们想法一致。”Carolina放开了Washington，她的眼中隐约透露出了战斗时才会有的杀气，“我想教训Tucker一顿，就是现在。”  
“非常赞成。”Washington揉了揉自己的太阳穴，点头表示了他的认可，“下手狠一点，让他长点记性。”  
“我也这么想的。”  
Carolina的脸上已经挂上了微笑。

End.

在Tucker吃了一记Carolina的背摔后，他躺在地上看着Washington和Carolina走远的背影。他这次光顾着关照Simmons和Grif了，完全忘记了自己的好兄弟Washington。  
不知道他们两个有没有一点进展呢？Tucker歪着脑袋在想。  
他观察了一会儿Washington的表情，“好吧，看来没有。”  
Tucker得出了结论。


End file.
